Dejando las cosas claras
by Anna-Lylian
Summary: Adversarios, retos y confesiones que conllevan a Yuki Eiri a una situación que nunca antes creyó posible. A veces no es solo la pasión lo que te lleva a una situación quizá un tanto deseable.


  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AVISO!!!!!  
  
Este fic tiene escenas subiditas de tono y además siendo personajes masculinos. Si no te gusta, no busques aquí... no lo encontrarás... Avisado estás.

Dejando las cosas claras

By AnnaLylian

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, una y otra vez, sonaba insistentemente. Ya cansado, y con una venita que se le sobresalía de la sien, se levantó de la silla, con un enfado descomunal, para matar a quien estaba llamando.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pensando que como fuera el baka lo mataria sin contemplaciones.

- ¡¡¡QUÉ!!!- dijo abriendo la puerta de una rebolada y encarando a aquel hombre, el cual mostraba una sonrisita contento, apoyado en el quicio de la que se acababa de abrir.

- Vaya, has tardado en abrir...- dijo sin preocuparse de lo enfadado que se encontraba el rubio que tenía en frente, y auntoinvitándose a entrar.

El escritor cerró la puerta de un portazo, y dejó que aquel hombre hiciese lo que le diera la gana.

- Shuichi no está, está trabajando- dijo sentándose en el sofá cogiendo un cigarro del paquete que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de la camisa y encendiéndoselo.

- Ya lo sé- dijo dejando de mirar por la ventana y encarando al escritor-, he venido a visitarte a ti.

Con gesto despreocupado, una sonrisa malévola cruzó la cara del de ojos dorados, el cual miraban al tipo que tenía delante con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y a qué se debe este honor?- dijo con ironía.

- Quiero dejar las cosas claras...- dijo acercándose a Yuki y sentándose cerca de donde estaba.

- ¿Las cosas claras?- preguntó sorprendido ante la inesperada respuesta.

- Si... quiero saber si Shu-chan es feliz o no- esbozando una sonrisa, se acercó más al rubio escritor, que no se echó para atrás, y lo miró como lo había hecho desde que entró, con desprecio.

Ambos se quedaron muy, muy cerca, las respiraciones chocaban pero ninguno se movía para quedar derrotado por la cercanía. Los ojos de cada uno se reflejaban en los del que tenían en frente.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa si Shuichi es feliz o no?- preguntó con desdén aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

- ¿Lo es?- insistió el hombre de ojos azul intenso.

Cada uno estaba en un tira y afloja. Las miradas de desprecio, las palabras que sonaban con sarcasmo e ironía, era una pelea sin serlo.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- respondió con otra pregunta.

- Entonces... dime, ¿por qué lloraba esta mañana cuando he ido a la compañía?- preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica, como si lo hubiera atrapado.

Yuki ni se immutó por lo dicho, es más, volvió a sonreír, como si ni le importara.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?- dijo con burla.

- ¿Me lo dirás?

Era pregunta tras pregunta, una "conversación" que los dos por primera vez estaban manteniendo desde que se conocían.

- Puede- dijo pegando una última calada al cigarro, y apagándolo en el cenicero que previamente había cogido antes de sentarse, con una sonrisa aún mayor que la de antes-. Pero... ¿quieres la versión detallada o sólo un pequeño resumen?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

- ¿No pudiste satisfacerlo?- dijo riéndose amargamente, como si le dolieran las palabras pronunciadas-. Si quieres podría ayudarlo, si tu no...- paró un momento para continuar con la frase- consigues llevarlo a donde él podría llegar conmigo.

El rubio lo miró con recochineo.

- ¿Piensas qué no puedo llevarlo al clímax?- una carcajada se dejó escuchar en el apartamento-. Creo que será mejor que te tragues las palabras...

- Y entonces... ¿por qué estaba llorando?- dijo poniéndose serio.

- Porque...- paró para escoger las palabras que iba a decir, pero imitando de la misma manera que él había hecho- fue él el que me dejó insatisfecho a mí.

El hombre se le quedó mirando como si de verdad no hubiese dicho lo que había dicho, es más, siguió con la misma mirada de odio y la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Por eso lo has echado de casa?- preguntó como si nada.

- ¿El famoso Ryuichi Sakuma quiere saber algo más acerca de la vida sentimental que llevamos Shuichi y yo?- preguntó dejando que la anterior pregunta se quedara en el aire, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- ¿No me vas a contestar?- preguntó el cantante de NG volviéndose a acercar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, si se lo hago tan duro que no puede respirar, que los jadeos que salen de su garganta excitarían a cualquiera, que es patoso pero me pone cachondo solo de mirarlo o... más bien querrías saber como se lo hago?

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Aunque la sonrisa no hubiese desaparecido de su rostro, sabía que aquello no era dicho porque sí.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo algo?- dijo sin vacilar.

- No lo sé, tú sabrás...- dijo el escritor, levantándose dirigiéndose hacia el único pasillo que había en el apartamento, no sin antes echarle una ojeada a su "visita", el cual supuso que querría que lo siguiera.

Ryuichi no se lo pensó dos veces y fue siguiendo al rubio hasta que lo vio desaparecer por una de las puertas. Entrando él también, vio que estaba sentado nuevamente, pero esta vez encima de la cama que había en aquella habitación.

Sin vacilar ni un segundo, se acercó de nuevo a Yuki, el cual permanecía con una sonrisa malévola, que indicaba que aquello no era ninguna broma.

Cuando el cantante estubo entre las piernas del escritor, éste rodeó con sus brazos la delgada figura del de ojos azules para acercarlo más a él. Cuando estubo lo suficiente cerca, el rubio le indicó que lo besara.

Fue un beso sin sentimiento alguno, solo había en él, las ganas de ser besado para experimentar cual era las sensaciones que producía la otra persona. Las lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, siendo un beso cansado y deborador.

Los dos se separaron cuando ya no podían continuar, haciendo que de lo cerca que estaban las respiraciones estuvieran chocando una y otra vez.

Indicándole que se sentara entre sus piernas de espaldas a él, el cantante obedeció sin immutarse. El rubio le rodeó nuevamente con sus fuertes brazos la cintura, y jadeando en el oido del mayor, y mordisqueándolo en el lóbulo del mismo, fue introduciendo una de sus manos entre la camiseta y la piel suave del cantante de NG, ocasionando que tirara la cabeza para atrás en señal de deseo.

El rubio por su parte, iba tocando cada parte del torso del mayor, para luego tocar sus tetillas erectas. Mientras que con una mano estaba en el pecho del cantante, la otra mano, iba bajando hacia abajo, llegando al borde del pantalón, pasando la mano muerta por encima del semi-erecto miembro, y llegando a los muslos, los cuales fueron tocados con afán, siempre tocando sin quererlo la erección del cantante que iba en aumento en cada roce.

Éste, no quedándose atrás, dejó que el rubio lo tocara, mientras conducía una de sus manos por su espalda, y cogiera por encima del pantalón el sexo del escritor. sus bocas se encontraban cuando el cantante quería, ya que con la otra mano tenía bien cogido el pelo rubio de Yuki.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar, pero con todos los roces y caricias que se hacían mútuamente, no podían dejar de sentir como de vez en cuando los gemidos de los dos seiban haciendo más audibles.

El escritor, dejando su tarea, hizo que Ryuichi se diera la vuelta. Ambos con moviemientos felinos, y sin dejar de besarse, se arrastraron por la cama, haciendo que el cantante estuviera encima del de los ojos dorados.

Con un sencillo movimiento, el escritor se posicionó encima del otro, ocasionando una risita en el otro.

- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de gozar mientras te follo?- preguntó divertido al ver como había reaccionado el rubio.

- Ni lo pienses, yo no seré tu putita, vas a ser tú la mía.

Los dos se dejaban ver tal y como eran, no negando el odio mutuo.

Voviendo a besarse posesivamente, fueron agarrándose por cada rincón que podía ser palpado mientras se iban desnudando mutuamente.

Aquello era sexo. Puro y solo sexo. Sin amor ni pasión, solo carne con carne, sin ningún tipo de rollo sentimental. Únicamente las ganas de hacerse saber importantes y más esperimentados.

Ya desnudos completamente, el rubio empezó a bajar por el torso de aquel hombre, haciéndole saber cómo se lo hacía a su amante, pero con una diferencia... el amor que sentía por el cantante de BL no lo sentía con aquel que tenía debajo.

Llegó a la erección y empezó a jugar con ella. Ese tipo había osado entrar en la vida de su pelirosa y la suya propia y en esos momentos se lo podía hacer pagar. Sin quererla tocar, empezó a lamer las inglés con la punta de la lengua muy despacio, haciendo estremecer al otro que no pudiendo retener ningún sonido, había empezado a gemir por la misma fustración al saber que no podría tener lo que deseaba cuando quisiera.

Eiri, con una de sus manos, empezó a acariciar, sin casi tocar, la suave piel del bajo-vientre solamente con las llemas de los dedos, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba uno de los glúteos del cantante, sin dejar de mirar todas sus reacciones con aire divertido.

- ¿Deseas que me la meta en la boca?- le preguntó con una caricia a todo lo largo de su miembro.

- ¿Piensas que puedes hacerme lo que te venga en gana?- contestó levantándose un poco con los codos y mirándolo con una sonrisa descarada.

- Esa prepotencia conmigo no funciona- sonrió también con malicia-. Porque seas mayor que yo no quiere decir que no sepa... hacerte correr solamente con tocarte el cuerpo sin llegar a las zonas sensibles- recalcó la última palabra para subir un poco y encararse con el moreno.

- Y yo no lo dudo, pero... ¿crees que Shuichi solo puede quedar satisfecho de esta manera?- ¿le estaba retando?

- ¿Quieres saber como se lo hice un día en el cual estaba más sumiso de lo habitual?- si era así, el retado sería retado también.

- ¿Sumiso? ¿Eres virgen en ese aspectoYuki Eiri?- pregunta tras pregunta y siempre los dos sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Ya te gustaría probarme, pero... no, no soy un santito...

- Bien, entonces...- de un suave movimiento, el rubio quedó acostado en la cama siendo el moreno el que dominaba en esos momentos.

Etendes satisfacer tus apetitos sexuales conmigo?- preguntóviendo como Ryuichi había comenzado a lamer su cuello y torso.

- No, contigo nunca podría- empezó a chupar sin consideración uno de los pezones y con un mordisco consiguió un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Por?- notaba como un calor surgía por las caricias violentas que aquel hombre, mayor que él, le estaba proporcionando.

- Porque no podrías soportar lo que te haría- se separó para encarar al escritor y lamer la mejilla que tenía más a mano del rubio.

- Perfecto- esta vez con el mismo movimiento que había dado Sakuma, había cambiado de nuevo la situación de papeles-, porque vas a saber lo que es tener una polla dentro tuyo.

Dicho aquello, se empezó a tocar él mismo mientras levantaba las caderas del otro y, dejando sus propias caricias, lo penetró sin miramientos.

Los dos gimieron de dolor mientras las primeras gotas de sudor caían por sus rostros. Ante la intrusión de saberse empalado, el cantante no pudo contestar, ya que aquello dolía como una mala cosa al no ser preparado. Mientras veía como el que tenía debajo cerraba los ojos, para abrirlos y encararlo, el rubio sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su miembro, por no haber lubricación alguna, no queriendo ser el vencido de la historia, empezó a moverse con lentitud.

El de ojos azules iba a decir que se detuviera cuando recordó por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Era como una lucha por el poder, y ese mismo era un chico de ojos violetas dulce y tierno que se había metido en el corazón de ambos. Ese era el premio, el cual ya se sabía derrotado, pero que las ansias de venganza lo habían obligado a intervenir.

Aquel hombre que lo miraba con sus ojos dorados era el ser más despreciable que conocía.

- ¿Por qué lo tratas como una mierda?- preguntó mientras seguía siendo penetrado todavía con lentitud, para que los dos se fueran acostumbrados.

- ¿Te debería de contestar a esa pregunta?- alzó una ceja en desaprobación.

- ¿No crees que esta situación lo vale?- imitó al joven sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que lo trato como una mierda?- había ido disminuyendo el ritmo hasta pararse por completo.

- No lo creop, lo sé- puntualizó cogiendo aire ante el alivio de la parada.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntño cortante.

- Me lo aha dicho millones de veces...- respondió con dolor al recordar como aquel joven se lo había dicho con tristeza y llorando.

- ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?- había visto como el moreno respondía con cansancio.

- ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí?- aquello confirmó sus sospechas. El cantante aunque no mentçia, había venido para no solamente hablar sobre Shuichi, sino de su relación y la situación en la que estaba envuelto.

Con cuidado para no hacer daño a ninguno, el rubio salió de él para levantarse, coger de su camisa del suelo el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y tenderse junto a Sakuma, que no se había movido de la posición en la que lo dejó.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó indiferente mientras encendía un cigarro.

- ¿Y aún lo preguntas?- contestó el cantante, el cual no miraba más que el techo.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué ese baka siempre está llorando por mi causa?- preguntó intentando no hacer notar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque herrando por completo al estar hablando con un hombre con experiencia.

- Si insistes tanto... tendré que escucharte...- los dos sonrieron ante el sarcasmo.

- Me saca de mis casillas- dio una calada, echando el humo a continuación.

- ¿Sólo eso?- animó el otro a hablar.

- Ese energúmeno...- calló para tomar otra calada y, levantándose un poco, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que tenía en la mesilla para volver a estirarse- ... ha sido el único que ha atravesado todas las barreras y conseguir lo que muchos han querido...

- Encontrar tu corazón- continuó el moreno obteniendo un asentimiento con la cabeza del otro-. Pero eso no justifica lo que le haces...

- Sí, si puedes pensar un poco...- se miraron mutuamente para verse reflejados en los ojos del contrario.

- Yo no pienso, sólo acto- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso ya lo sabía- hizo un mohín de disgusto y sonrió también-. Yo antes no era una muy persona sociable, incluso mis hermanos no se acercaban demasiado porque solía ser demasiado retaído y malumorado y no pocía soportar a la gente...- empezó a explicar-. Pero un día apareció él...

- Sé lo que es...- agregó el otro- ... sé lo que es sentirte solo y sin nada por el que vivir porque no encuentras lo que es la vida en sí.

- Sólo ves cosas que te rodean y no ves mas allá que ello...

- Y no puedes experimentar el sentirte amado por quienes no son tus familiares...

- Sino por alguien especial...- acabó diciendo el rubio.

Se entendían. Habían vivido diferente pero de la misma manera. El ser famosos, el ser conocidos les daba ventajas en ciertos aspectos de la misma, pero en otros iban perdidos.

- ¿Quién era esa persona?- preguntó intrigado el escritor.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?- de nuevo esas sonrisas mutuas.

- Por mí...

- Era el ser que más he amado en esta tierra...- empez´´o a contar-. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, tanto el ser consciente de la situación como de jugar conmigo mismo cuando puedo ver que la cosa se pone fea. El me enseñó a conocer el mundo desde la perpectiva juvenil y adulta.

- ¿Era hombre?

- Sí. Fue el primero que me quiso conocer de verdad después de que tras uno de los casting que hice cuando empezaba el mundo de la canción viera el potencial, como el solía llamarlo, que tenía.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Todo iba bien al principio. Las cosas entre los dos parecía seria. Me acompañaba siempre a todas partes, empecé a conocerme entre la gente, conocí a mis compañeros de grupo y creamos Nittle Grasper. Nos divertíamos juntos, nos amábamos como enamorados, hasta que...- la voz empezaba a quebrársele- ... hasta que en una de mis actuaciones un fan quiso subirse al escenario y como vio que no lo dejaban, sacó un arma y empezó a amenazar en matar a alguien. Haciéndome "el valiente" como antes hacía, intenté razonar con él, pero la cosa se puso fea y... vi como en un momento me apuntaba y al siguiente, que alguien caía sobre mí...

Se calló para recorder la situación hacía años...

Había estado viendo la actuación en todo momento y cuando vio al tipo de la pistola, no haciendo caso de todo aquel que se le interponía entre su amante y él, los derribó hasta llegar justo a tiempo y que la bala fuera a impactar sobre él.

- No comprendí nada hasta que cuando le di la vuelta y vi que la sangre emanaba a borbotones de su pecho, me hizo reaccionar. En ningún momento dejó de sonreír, diciéndome que tenía que seguir adelante, luchar por mis sueñor, que no me rindiera nunca y que tampoco perdiera la sonrisa y esta faceta aniñada...- una lágrima fue la única que salió de aquellos ojos, secándola al instante-. Las últimas dos cosas que me dijo fue que tenía un regalo para mi en donde se encontraban nuestras cosas y que me amaría siempre. Murió en mis brazos. Me culpé por ello durante mucho tiempo y todavía lo sigo haciendo, pero mi sueño se hizo realidad junto con él.

Hubo un callado silencio de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te regaló?- preguntó el rubio intrigado haciendo sonreír tanto por la pregunta como por el recuerdo

- A Kumagoro...

- Por eso todavía lo sigues llevando contigo- cabeceó en comprensión por el comportamiento infantil del cantante.

- Si lo tengo a mi lado, se que me protegerá y estará siempre conmigo...

Aquella historia le había recordado a la suya propia. El escreitor recordaba prefectamente como Kitazawa-sensei había entrado en su corazón y morir delante suyo, igualmente que anteriormente lo hubiera traicionado.

- No puedo con él- empezó explicando-. Es desesperante y a veces no lo puedo controlar. Está en todos los rincones, se mete en mi cabeza y no puedo dejar de pensar en él...

- ¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó divertido el de ojos azules.

- ¡Sí! Digo no... Dios, no lo se...- se pasó una mano por le pelo-. Nunca le he dicho lo que siento y él me lo está diciendo constantemente.

- Tampoco veo que eso sea un problema...

- Sí que es ese...- con voz cansada, empezó a recordar todos los momentos en los que se encontraba con el chico-. Siempre viene con esa sonrisa en los labios cuando la última vez que nos vimos en la mañana lo había estado insultando y riñendo por cosas insignificantes, como hoy...

- Sigo sin entender- susurró intentando no interrumpir el relato.

- Pues... que no soporto que sea así. El que sea bueno después de que lo regañe. Quiero que se enfade de veras y intente vivir feliz sin un gilipollas como yo...

- Eso le haría más daño y tú lo sabes- agregó empezando a comprender.

- Lo sé... y eso es lo que me aterra, que empiece a meterse más y más en donde nadie a logrado llegar y que se canse, para abandonarme después.

- Esta conversación me suena- dijo con una sonrisa el cantante. Al no ontener respuesta del rubio, entendió-. Fue con Shu-chan.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó incorporándose para mirarlo a la cara con ganas de saber.

- Él también tiene sus inseguridades, y una de ellas es que lo abandones.

- ¡Será baka!- exclamó enfadado.

- Entonces tú también lo eres, ¿no crees?- se incorporó para encararlo-. Mira, creo que, aunque puedas decir lo contrario, amas a Shuichi demasiado, tanto que eres incapaz de asimilar tus propios sentimientos por miedo a no poder controlarlos a tiempo y abandonarte al deseo que sientes por él, pero... tienes que darte cuenta que ante las circunstancias donde aparece el corazón, no se pueden controlar y ni planear a antojo.

Aquello fue lo que hizo pensar al rubio, dándose cuenta que aunque odiara la situación entre el prelirosa y élm era la pura verdad.

Bajó la cabeza en señal de vencido y se echó de nuevo en la cama. el cantante por su parte, fue vistiéndose.

- Creo que ya se las respuestas que necesitaba- dijo acabándose de poner los zapatos-, así que me voy...

- ¿Sakuma-san?- llamó el rubio.

- ¿Sí?- se giró en la puerta para recostarse en el camrco de ésta.

- Gracias- dijo tímidamente y con una sorisa satisfecha, obteniendo otra como respuesta, que por primera vez se daban sin ningñun tipo de rencor ni desprecio.

No contestando nada, se fue de allí como si no hubiera estado.

- ¿Yuki?- llamó un chico pelirosa en la puerta del estudio del rubio.

Ante el secuchar su nombre, el aludido dejó de escribir para observar como su pequeño asomaba la cabza con timidez.

- Entra- miró de nuevo la pantalla para grabar el documento y apagar el ordenador.

El muchacho entró lentamente acercándose más hasta posarse al lado del escritor. Éste le cogió de las manos para acercárselo más y sentárselo en las piernas de cara a él.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido Yuki... yo no...- fue acallado por un repentino beso tierno en los labios, mientras que se iban mirando fijamente a los ojos.

- El que lo siente soy yo- lamentó el rubio caundo él mismo finalizó el beso-. Siento que tengas que soportarme siempre pero, aunque no prometo nada, intentaré relajarme un poco y no tomarme las cosas tan a pecho.

- ¿De veras?- preguntó sin todavía creerse la situación y las palabras acabadas de pronunciar.

- Si...- giró la cabeza avergonzado ante la sonrisa satisfehca del cantante.

- ¡Yuki!- se aferró a su cuello mientras el escritor lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Hasta pasado un rato, la pareja no dejó de abrazarse hasta que el sonido del estómago del pelirosa anunció que el muchacho traía hambre.

Se miraron unos momentos para acabar con dos sonrisas más un sonrojo por parte del hambriento y, levantándose, dejando que éste se quedara agarrado a él, se dirigió a la cocina.

- Creo que estas situaciones van a repetirse por muuuucho tiempo...- agregó el rubio-. Nunca cambiarás Shuichi.

- ¿Quieres que cambie?- preguntó triste.

- No- aseguró con una sorisa mientras hacía un gesto mimoso con la nariz-, nunca querría que cambiaras- dos conrisas sinceras fueron las que terminaron aquella conversación.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre de apariencia joven e infantil se aferraba fuertemente a un muñeco de peluche rosa diciendo el nombre de quien su corazón no se olvidaba con una sonrisa en los labios...

Fin

Notas:

Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q tal q tal q tal????? Espero q bien!!!!! Aber... pa las q me conozcais os dire... gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!!! En serio... se q tengo unos caps por ahí de mis demas fics... pero es q no puedo subirlos... pq... bueno... es q... tengo q mirar cosas y tal... pero es q no tengo tiempo ni pa rascarme el culo! Ahh... eeehhh... esto.... Jejejeje eso no lo he dicho... yop... U

Pix... esto es.... un experimento... o un reto podriamos decir.... Ay dos niñas... Cathain y Saiyi... ¬¬UUU q... las tres en una misma conversacion en el messenger... poz... no se q dije... q... surgio el tema de esto... y eh... me dijeron... no podras... poz... ala! ahí esta la prueba!!!! Juajaujaujauajuajaujua!!! Nadie puede retarme y salir como ganador!!!! Jijijijijijiji

Decir q es un tanto... jops... si es q estos dos por amor no lo van a hacer ni a la de tres!!!! Tenia q poner algo coherente... U aunq me cosatase... y claro... me e tenio q inventar un pasao pa Ryu... espero q nadie se moleste por ello... pero si lo e echo... Gomen!!! Q no era pa fastidiar... P

Bueno... poz nap... q me voy yap... decir q se lo dedico a estas dos zánganas... y a Natcha y Kei (q por cierto ella y yo sabemos q celebramos oy algo... no peque??? P)

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Se me olvidabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Puede... solo puede... q aga una conti... pero solo sera... jujujujuju el lemon.... Es q a unas cuantas les a parecio q debia terminar lo q e empezao... asi q a lo mejor veis por ahí... un No acabao... por lo mismo.... Yo no digo na, no digo na... P

Ala poz yata! Asi q como siempre q acabo... y q nunca deben de faltar...

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


End file.
